It is known that lysine as an essential amino acid enhances appetite and, together with vitamin D3, improves the absorption of calcium. The prior art dealing with lysine as nutritional supplement may be best illustrated by the following references: A. A. Albanese et al., NY State J. Med. 1955; 55, 3453-3456 describe lysine supplementation in infant feeding. G. G. Graham et al., Am. J. Clin. Nutr. 1969; 22 (11), 1459-1468 describe the effect of lysine enrichment of wheat flour for the evaluation in infants. R. Civitelli et al., Nutrition 1992; 8 (6), 400-405, disclose the metabolism of (L)-lysine and calcium in humans. P. Fürst, Nutrition 1993; 9 (1), 71-72 suggests (L)-lysine as a nutritional tool in the prophylaxis and treatment of osteoporosis. N. W. Flodin, J. Am. Coll. Nutr. 1997; 16 (1), 7-21, reviews the metabolic roles, the pharmacology and the toxicology of lysine.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide humans, in particular children and/or juveniles, with lysine supplementation. However, children will hardly accept chewable tablets which contain effective amounts of lysine due to its disgusting taste. The problem underlying the present invention was to provide a lysine containing chewable tablet which is well accepted by children and/or juveniles.